


all around me

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [16]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Elemental!AU, M/M, retired spies!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr post





	all around me

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/163051789093/andyeddie-elementalau-retired-spiesau-this)

this wasn’t supposed to happen. they were out. done. and now, eddie was gone. taken. and andy had never known he could feel such rage. as _pherics_ , short for  _atmospherics,_  those who could bend the natural elements to their will, they knew they would always be sought after, so they took advantage of it. they sought to fight against the people who fought against them. as pherics, as well as spies, they were able to have the protection of the federal government and use their powers for the greater good. even if it meant that they left dead bodies and enemies in their wake. it was worth it to know that more pherics were being protected and were alive and that those who sought to do them harm were not. from the moment they met and eddie made a flower appear in his hand with a soft, kind smile, andy knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with eddie. they’ve been fighting alongside one another since they were eighteen. since the last year of their service, after way too close a call, eddie cornered andy and told him he loved him, they’d been together. when all of their until got out two years ago, eddied asked andy to come live with him in the middle of nowhere. nowhere with the man he loved sounded better than anywhere else. two days before eddie was taken, andy had proposed. eddie had said yes and andy had never been happier. now, the one things in the world that meant the most to andy was being held by the people he hated the most. so andy is going to do what he was trained to do…what he made a career of…what he does best… he’s going to kill every last one of them.

* * *

 

andy can still remember the day they met. it was a relatively warm day and he could feel the heart through the helicopter they were on. they’d gone through orientation, assignment, intake, the works. 

their group was the single one, an experimental group, that were a mix of pherics. some could control air and wind, called themselves whispers. others could manipulate water and liquids, make it appear out of thin air, including someone’s lungs, if they were powerful enough, the prefered drowners. others like eddie could control nature, flowers, the earth, they were called dusters . people often mistook them as the weakest of the four types, but they’d clearly never seen someone torn apart by a tree. and last there were the ones like andy, who could control fire and set the word ablaze, often called scorchers.

and andy knew they’d all immediately found a kinship when they immediately worked together to put out sid who had been accidently set on fire by snafu.

after laughing for a long while, they’d gotten to know each other. there were twelve of them, three to each type. andy, snafu, and leckie were scorchers. eddie, sledge, and chuckler were dusters. burgin, runner, and hoosier were drowners. sid, jay, and leyden were whispers. and everyone laughed when they found out jay’s last name was l’eau and he wasn’t a drowner, but a whisper. 

they’d quickly rose to the most prominent groups and were the first to do solo missions, with andy and eddie running most ops, making sure the men were protected and would come home safe. 

they’d never lost a man and when they all got out, with significant pensions and endless possibilities, andy and eddie were happy they all got out in one piece.

with eddie taken and andy knowing exactly who had him and where, their enemies were always showoffs and set up horrible “traps.” 

now, he had to drag them back into the fold. into the danger and death and destruction they’d fought so hard to keep their men away from. 

andy wasn’t sure who would answer he cry for help.

he sent the last text to their emergency lines. one word.  _Peleliu._

then, he didn’t the only thing he could do, he waited.

* * *

he woke, startled at his door opening, his hand immediately engulfed in flames, poised to strike out of habit.

“hey captain, you look like shit.” snafu commented, always say whatever was on his mind. sledge slapped him in the back of the head before moving to hug andy.

“thanks for coming guys.”

sledge smiled, “of course we’re here, ack. you’re family. the rest of the guys are getting their gear, they’ll be in in a minute.”

andy’s eyebrows rose as the other ten men shuffled into the house, hugging andy and setting up shop in the dining room.

he was floored. he knew they were family, but it’d been almost a year since they’d all been in the same place.

they he remembered that eddie wasn’t here to see it, and gathered himself and took charge.

two hours later and they’d settled on a plan. sid, jay, and leyden were going to drop from the room, aerial positions gave them the most advantage. burgin, runner, and hoosier had been working together to figure out a weapon for drowners to work with scorchers and after leckie and hoosier tested it, andy could see the disastrous potential. and he was proud. so the drowners would be on ground with andy, leckie, and snafu. and sledge and chuckler would be working towards the back, ready to take eddie out as soon as they could.  it wasn’t as good as the ops they had a few years back, not by a long shot, but it was good enough. 

it had to be.

if eddie didn’t survive, neither would andy.

his worry must’ve shown because they all looked at him with sympathy in their eyes.

leckie spoke up for the group, “we’ll get him back, andy.”

sid spoke up next, “you two saved our live too many times, now we’re here to save yours.”

snafu spoke up, sideway smile stretching, “then ya can invite us to the weddin’”

andy smiled wide, feeling more secure and ready, “get up boys, we’re out in ten.”

* * *

andy would be lying if he said he didn’t miss this. the pulse of power course through him and around him. all of them working in unison towards one goal. it was addictive. 

under all of that was the overwhelming rage towards their enemies and love he had for eddie. 

he can’t remember ever feeling so  _powerful_  before. 

they approached the warehouse, sid, leyden and jay already on the roof, silent and graceful. he knew why they were called whispers.

hoosier used infrared on the warehouse, letting them know who to hit, where to hit and how many to hit. 

“there’s at least fifty, i count twenty on the north entrance, ten on the east and west, and the last ten around the south. just like you said, andy. pence was always predictable, so is his son.”

alex pencer was the son of a major anti-pheric activist. one that had killed at least thirty pherics before andy’s team had killed him and their organization. his son was a major player, but nothing was linked to him, until now. and he’d fucked with the wrong people. 

andy had to ask, had to know, “and eddie?”

hoosier looked to andy, unsure.

“hoosier. eddie?”

hoosier looked again and then smiled in relief, “alive. not moving, probably unconscious.”

andy let out a long breath.

sledge spoke up, cracking his knuckles against his black vest, “should we go save our hillbilly or what?”

andy smile, relieved eddie was alive, “let’s go.”

* * *

there was a lot less blood than expected. there always was. they were trained for the cleanest kill possible.

andy focused on the two men charging at him with knives - his hands had been on fire, larger and hotter than they’d ever been before - and before they reached him they were up in flames.

he simply stepped over the writhing bodies and continued walking.

jay, leyden, and sid were doing some of their best work, keeping them protected from the barrage of bullets flying their way. 

hoosier, burgin, leckie, and snaf were tearing through the east and west sectors. their oil and fire manipulation working incredibly effectively. 

andy would’ve told them they were doing a fantastic job if he had any other focus than the man he loved lying unconscious twenty feet ahead of him.

there were still fifteen men shooting at them and andy knew whispers on the roof couldn’t cover them all. knew he should’ve fallen back under cover and pushed through with the rest of the men. but all he saw was eddie and he was blinded by his focus.

he took one step out of their range of coverage and a bullet shot straight through his left arm. he flew back, far enough under the cover of the whispers, but still bleeding and in pain. sledge ran over to him, cupping his arm.

“damn it ack.”

andy tried to wriggle out of sledge’s grip but to no avail.

“stop movin’ i’m tryin’ to help you.”

sledge had moments where he rambled and sometimes during missions he’d go on and on about something. and now was no different.

“hold still. i’m gonna try something and it’ll hurt like hell but you’ll be better in the long run. snaf and i have been working on this a while. it worked the last time he got hurt, but i haven’t tried since.”

andy watched as sledge gripped his wound tightly and closed his eyes, despite the fighting and death around them. the man could stay calm in the middle of a tornado.

then andy felt nothing but pain as several things pushed through his wound. then he felt nothing. the pain was dull and he didn’t feel a hole in his arm anymore.

“when we get out of this,” andy started, pulling the both of them up, “you’re going to tell me what you and your boyfriend have been up to.”

sledge smiled and the two of them killed the man attempting to get through their barrier.

there were five men left and they were dumb enough to still think they’d make it out alive.

leckie lit up one, hoosier drowned the other, a whisper, he assumed leyden, threw one across the room and into a broken beam on the wall. chuckler wrapped vines around one’s neck until he dropped. 

and andy drew a circle of flames around the last man. alex pencer. 

he assumed what pencer was saying were begs of release, of pleas of forgiveness, but he couldn’t hear him over the roar of blood and rage in his ears.

andy looked to hoosier with a dark sense of satisfaction, “bill?”

the weapon hoosier, burgin, and runner had worked on was  a fast release system of what were basically a grenade of oil, expanding the destruction of scorchers. only the oil was kept is a malleable container which, if the drowner had enough power - and theirs did - could manipulate enough to focus the oil on a particular target in a specific range. it was genius and again, andy was so proud.

bill smiled back and raised the oil above pence’s head.

the man looked up in confusion and andy said, “now.”

pence was in flames and on the ground before andy’s hand cooled down.

he ran to eddie, lightly slapping his face, willing him to wake up.

“eddie…eddie come on wake up. i-i need you to wake up.”

it took a while but eventually eddie began to come to. andy let out a loud gasp and started crying against eddie’s legs.

voice hoarse, eddie spoke up, “w-why are you crying andy?”

andy looked up and smiled softly when eddie gently wiped the tears off his face.

“i almost lost you.” he said seriously.

eddie grabbed his face, holding softly but andy could feel the relief coursing through him, “you didn’t. i’m here.  _we’re_  here.”

andy pushed forward and kissed eddie desperately.

there were several wolf whistles and howls behind them and andy laughed into eddie’s mouth. he whispered against his lips, “assholes.”

eddie looked around andy and saw their family, “i see you brought company.”

andy sighed and pulled eddie’s arm around his own, “yeah, but i think i’m regretting it.”

* * *

**three months later**

andy can’t remember ever being this nervous. not when he joined the service, not when he went on his first mission, led his first mission. not even when he first kissed eddie, first told him i love you. he couldn’t believe they we getting married.

he was near a panic attack when sledge came into the room.

“hey ack they’re red-jesus are you okay?”

“i’m so nervous.” andy said honestly.

“what? why?”

“because i am!”

sledge laughed, “alright. you need a distraction.”

sledge snapped his finger, “got it. so you told me that we needed to talk about what snaf and i have been up to.”

andy nodded, still breathing heavily.

“well…we kind of…sort of…have been working on something.”

andy stopped breathing all together, sledge was always a sure speaker. said what he meant and rarely babbled, rambled sure, but never babbled.

“sledge?”

“well, there were missions that we couldn’t when weren’t able to do. so snaf and i and some of the others have been working together to help other pherics who are in trouble. people who have nowhere else to go. we’re helping.”

“o-others? how many?”

sledge bit his lip, “all of them.”

andy slapped sledge upside the head, “that’s for not telling us.”

he slapped the other side, “that’s for not involving us.”

and then he hugged him, “that’s for everything else.”

sledge laughed and hugged andy back.

“you ready now?”

andy smiled and nodded.

then he saw eddie stand with their family and he couldn’t breathe again.

if it wasn’t for sledge literally pushing him forward, he doesn’t think he’d ever had moved.

eddie looked breathtaking, black suits fitting him perfectly, sun shining around his face, framing in in a bright glow. andy really couldn’t breathe now.

there were flowers everywhere, no doubt provided by chuckler and sledge and probably eddie, if the honeysuckle had anything to do with it.

in an instant he was standing with eddie, their hands wrapped around one another. 

the moment eddie’s hands touch his and their eyes locked, andy was at peace. 

before he knew it their lips were touching and they were  _married_.

when they pulled apart, andy was still in shock and their family was still cheering.

“you’re my husband.”

eddie laughed warmly, “yeah i am. and you’re mine.”

andy smiled and kiss eddie harder than they had before.

“i love you.” eddie said when they pulled apart and it was just like the first time he’d said it.

and andy was still as breathless by the words as he was when he first heard them.

“i love you too, eddie.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> FUNNY STORY- THE WHOLE PHERICS/ELEMENTAL THING IS IN THE BOOK I'M HALFWAY DONE WRITING- BUT I JUST COULDN'T NOT PUT IT IN THIS- IT FELT SO RIGHT


End file.
